Si je n'étais pas moi, m'aimerais-tu?
by PrimaLevia
Summary: "Soudain elle attrapa sa cravate, calmement, sans se presser et l'attira vers elle. Elle déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser. Un frisson parcourra l'échine du Serpentard. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher, il ne pouvait pas bouger et la laissait faire." Après cette nuit-là, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant..
1. Chapitre 1

**Si je n'étais pas moi, m'aimerais-tu ?**

**Chapitre 1.**

Drago Malfoy était confortablement installé dans les canapés de velours qui trônaient au centre de sa salle commune, plongé dans son magasine sur le Quidditch. Les pieds posés sur la table basse en marbre, chaussures cirées, pantalon en toile sur-mesure, chemise blanche entrouverte, il n'entendit pas Pansy Parkingson entrer jusqu'à ce que le canapé s'affaisse lorsqu'elle s'y installa.

-Tu ne t'ennuis pas ici tout seul ? Lui chuchota-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

La pièce plongée dans une lumière verdâtre à cause du fait qu'elle se trouve sous le lac, rendait l'atmosphère sombre et froide.

Le jeune Malfoy leva les yeux et tomba le nez dans le décolleté de l'excitée qui commençait à lui mordiller le globe de l'oreille, à quatre pattes tel un animal.

Il posa son magasine sur la table basse et repoussa la Serpentarde de manière à l'allongée sur le dos, la tête sur l'accoudoir avant de se poster au dessus d'elle avec félinité. Il plongea dans son cou, près de son oreille et commença à jouer avec sa langue, à mordiller sa peau tout en descendant lentement vers sa poitrine. Pansy souleva légèrement le dos avec un gémissement de plaisir. Arrivée à la clavicule, la main de Drago remonta le long de sa hanche, son ventre puis son sein gauche, avec une habitude évidente il déboutonna le premier bouton de la chemise de sa partenaire.

-Il vaut mieux être seul.. murmura-t-il.

Il descendit encore, encore. Son visage à la hauteur de la poitrine bien développé de la jeune fille, il passa sa langue entre ses seins la faisant gémir de plus belle. Soudain il s'arrêta et termina :

-Que mal accompagné.

Sur ce, il se releva avec agilité et sortit de la pièce, les mains dans les poches, un sourire satisfait sur son visage d'ange.

_Au moins, elle restera vexé un moment, je vais avoir la paix._

Le Prince des Serpentards descendit dans les jardins de Poudlard, entendant au moment où il passa les grandes portes principales sonner dix-sept heures. Dehors le temps était exactement comme il l'aimait : gris, mais sans faire froid, un brise un peu plus chaude réchauffait juste assez l'atmosphère pour ne pas qu'il ait besoin de porter un pull. Il rejoignit l'endroit où il adorait aller, sous le grand arbre près du lac. Un groupe de trois Serdaigles passa devant lui et lui lancèrent des regards dragueurs en gloussant. Qu'est ce qu'il détestait ce genre de filles.

_Niaises et complètement connes. _

La fin de journée passa tranquillement, il termina de lire son magasine sans se presser, au calme. Lorsque le soleil commença à disparaître à l'horizon il décida qu'il était l'heure de rentrer.

En remontant les couloirs pour aller rendre son magasine à la bibliothèque, il entendit un sanglot. Étouffé mais il l'entendit. Il se figea, tendant l'oreille : plus rien. Il avait dû rêver. Mais alors qu'il tourna à l'angle du dernier couloir avant l'antre des livres, il l'aperçu. Une jeune fille était assise par terre, les larmes coulants sur ses joues ayant détruit tout son maquillage. Il marcha lentement vers elle, la fixant, essayant de la reconnaître. Mais il faisait trop sombre, de plus elle ne portait aucun signe d'une des quatre maisons. Arrivant à sa hauteur, il pivota pour se trouver face à elle. L'inconnue releva la tête. Elle avait les cheveux mi long et noirs comme la nuit, les yeux d'un vert tellement particulier qu'il aurait été incapable d'en décliner toutes les tentes. Sa peau mâte semblait douce, pulpeuse. Elle avait les jambes ramenées sous son menton. Il s'abaissa et s'approcha pour regarder de plus près son visage. Une chose était certaine, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Soudain elle attrapa sa cravate, calmement, sans se presser et l'attira vers elle. Comme si elle lui laissait la possibilité de la repousser, elle attendit quelques secondes avant de déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser. Un frisson parcourra l'échine du Serpentard, dans son ventre quelque chose se serra. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher, il ne pouvait pas bouger et la laissait faire. L'inconnue le regarda dans les yeux, sans aucune expression et le fit basculer avec lenteur, comme dans un rêve. Drago se retrouva le dos contre le sol dur et froid du couloir. La jeune fille se mit à califourchon au niveau de sa taille, et toujours au ralentit, elle défit un à un les bouton de sa chemise, sans quitter les yeux bleus du garçon. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du bas de son ventre, elle sentait entre ses jambes, l'excitation qui commençait à naître, chez elle comme chez lui. Elle plaqua ses mains contre le torse musclé et commença un jeu de langue qui fit souffler de plaisir le blond. Elle fit tourner sa langue dans son nombril et remonta, parsèment son ventre de baisers, faisant attention à laisser ses cheveux chatouiller sa peau derrière son passage. L'un après l'autre elle mordilla lécha ses tétons, endroit qu'elle devina sensible.

Malfoy quand a lui était dans un état second, jamais une fille ne lui avait fait autant de bien. D'habitude c'était lui qui menait le jeu, qui faisait le travail. Mais cette fois, il était la victime et n'avait qu'à profiter. Il voulait l'attirer vers lui, l'embrasser, la toucher, jouer avec elle comme elle le faisait avec lui mais il n'osait pas. Enfin, elle remonta vers son visage, passa la main dans ses cheveux et son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, elle lui sourit. Dans le coin de ses yeux, des plis de formèrent, et une délicieuse fossette apparut sur sa pommette droite. Drago posa son pouce dessus, la main presque tremblante Elle se baissa et l'embrassa, mordillant sa lèvre inférieur Elle attrapa ses mains et les plaça sur sa taille, les faisant remonter sous tee- shirt. Il pu enfin découvrir la douceur de sa peau, son parfum frais et envoûtant Mais avant qu'il n'est atteint son soutient gorge, elle se releva et fit reculer son bassin en couvrant à nouveau son torse de baisers fiévreux. Ses mains attrapèrent le haut de son pantalon, elle défit le bouton,ouvrit lentement la fermeture Éclair puis releva le regard vers Drago. Cherchait-elle son autorisation pour aller plus loin? Il ne le su pas, mais une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle s'arrête.

Alors elle descendit son pantalon en toile, juste qu'au niveau de ses genoux Son boxer, bien que juste à sa taille, ne laissait aucun doute face à son érection. La chaleur dans la pièce était montée en flèche, tous deux transpiraient, de plaisir. La bosse qu'elle voyait à travers son caleçon lui donna envie de faire durer encore un peu l'attente. Elle fit glisser sa langue entre ses deux boules à travers le tissu. Elle finit par enlever le boxer qui faisait souffrir le pauvre Serpentard. Se dressa immédiatement le pénis en érection. L'inconnue commença avec lécher et sucer le gant le faisant entrer et sortir dans sa bouche avec un va et viens incessant Drago ne put retenir un jouissement de plaisir. Il en avait mal tellement il avait avec envie de lui faire l'amour, d'entrer en elle, d'assouvir tous ses désirs. Les minutes passaient, et la jeune fille sentit que le moment était venu de partir: ses cheveux commençaient à redevenir de plus en plus en épais. Elle se remit dans sa position de départ, frottant son intimité humide contre celui tendu par l'excitation, à califourchon sur Malfoy. Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur ces lèvres qui lui avaient donné tellement envie. Puis elle se leva et sans un bruit disparût dans le pénombre.

Drago resta allongé encore un moment, perdu dans ses pensées, laissant se détendre l'atmosphère.

Il ne savait toujours pas qui elle était...

Durant une semaine, elle fût dans toutes ses pensées. Il l'avait cherché, s'était renseigné auprès de tout le monde. Personne ne la connaissait, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Pourtant elle le hantait, toutes les nuits il vivait des rêves torrides, des nuits pleines de plaisir, de jouissance et d'extase. Ce vendredi-là, il était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, Pansy n'avait pas arrêté de lui demander ce qui le mettait dans un état pareil. Evidemment, il n'avait aucune envie de parler à quiconque de ce qu'il avait vécu. Il remontait le couloir pour aller en cours de Potions dans les cachots, son toutou collée au basket, écoutant distraitement ce qu'essayait de lui dire Blaise Zabini. Les Griffondors sortirent de classe lorsque la sonnerie se mit à retentir. Finnegan, Brown, Potter, Weasley... En dernière de file, des bouquins pleins les bras, la Sang-de-Bourbe lui jeta un regard. Lorsqu'elle croisa ces yeux redevenus gris acier, elle sourie et sur sa pommette droite, sa fossette apparut...


	2. Chapitre 2

Hello!

Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Réponses aux reviews:

**Lypse**, première review de ta part et elle me fit bien rire! Pour te dire vrai, au départ c'était un OS que j'avais écris il y a un moment. Et puis après quelques jours, je me suis dis qu'il était pas mal et que ça serait dommage de ne pas l'utiliser pour une suite. C'est comme ça qu'il s'est retrouvé sur FanFiction pour un petit test et voir si cela plaît. Test réussi avec succès, pour mon plus grand plaisir!  
Merci, j'espère que cela va te plaire! Le pourquoi du comment arrivera pas tout de suite, gros bisous!

**Harry**, on peut dire que tu lis dans les pensées de Drago! Mon chapitre était déjà bien avancé et j'ai eu l'impression de lire les quelques mots de ta review, étonnant! En espérant que tu aimes la suite!

**YayhiaA**, crois-moi je me relis 50000 fois, mais j'en oubli encore à mon grands désespoir.. Toi qui semble plutôt douée en orthographe, je cherche une Beta Reader, si tu es intéressée envoie moi MP. Sinon merci, bisous!

**Missfuruba**, première review avec critique mais si je publie c'est aussi pour progresser! Je suis navrée que tu n'es pas apprécié, j'ai essayé de le travailler au maximum (c'est le premier lemon que j'écris), je tâcherais de me souvenir de faire plus apparaître le côté poésie dans le prochain. Tu n'aimeras sûrement pas une des scènes de celui-ci, mais elle est justement faite pour ne pas être romantique, ni rien.

**Guest**, heureuse que ça te plaise!

**Mamamonamie**, merci beaucoup!

**Rosabella01**, comme tu t'en doutes, il ne va pas être ravi!

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture!

A très vite, gros bisous!

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

-Drago, lâche moi.. Tu me fais mal..

Pansy Parkingson tenta vainement de se délivrer de l'étau qui lui emprisonnait le poignet en se tortillant.

-Hey Drago, lâche-la maintenant, finit par dire Blaise Zabini.

Le serpentard sortit lentement de ses pensées, réalisant qu'il broyait littéralement le poignet de sa lèche-botte et la lâcha. Il l'entendit vaguement partir en se massant l'articulation douloureuse. Il s'en fichait éperdument. A l'intérieur de lui, pendant quelques minutes, tout s'était arrêté. Son coeur, son sang, sa tête. Cette fossette, ce sourire, il ne l'oublierait jamais. Le couloir semblait être vide, il avait envie de s'asseoir, qu'on le réveille mais non. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait depuis des jours? La retrouver? Mais l'autre soir ce n'était pas Granger, il l'aurait reconnu. Elle s'était cachée derrière un visage inconnu. Toutes ces émotions qu'il avait ressenti, c'était avec elle. Il se sentait piégé, trompé, abusé. Rien de tout ça n'aurait dû arriver, la seule chose que lui inspirait ce rat de bibliothèque c'était le dégoût ou la pitié mais certainement pas le désir.

-On doit aller en cours, bouge.

Drago lança un regard froid à Blaise et entra dans la salle de classe.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris sérieux? ne pût s'empêcher de lui demander Blaise.

La Grande Salle était pleine. Autour d'eux des rires, des cris, les discussions fusaient de partout. Les élèves mangeaient avec appétit le dernier repas de la journée.

Depuis l'incident du couloir, le prince des Serpentard n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Arrivé à l'heure du repas, en tant que meilleur ami, Blaise avait fini par se décider à entrer dans le vif du sujet sans tourner autour du pot. Drago lâcha du regard la porte d'entrée où il guettait l'arrivée de l'usurpatrice pour fixer son ami dans les yeux.

-Elle me gavait avec ses questions à la con, répondit-il.

-Hum.

Blaise ne croyait évidemment pas à ce mensonge. Il commençait à le connaître et sa réaction avait été provoqué par autre chose, quelque chose de grave ou du moins d'important, il en était persuadé.

Agacé par le regard interrogateur de son meilleur ami, Drago finit par quitter la salle de dîner pour aller au calme dans la tour d'astronomie.

_Mec, qu'est- ce que tu fous là? Oui Granger, t'as taillé une pipe, et alors? Ressaisi-toi, c'est rien!_

C'était vrai, ils n'avaient rien fait de particulier, à quoi bon s'éterniser sur quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant?

Il fallait qu'il se distrait un peu et oubli cette histoire.

Il commença à monter les escaliers et tomba sur Maëlis Bernardson, une Serdaigle de sixième année. Elle était connue pour être une des plus belles filles de son niveau: des cheveux roux, très longs, grande et mince. Il savait que comme la casi-totalité des élèves féminines de cette école, elle serait prête à n'importe quoi pour une petite attention de sa part.

-Maëlis, c'est ça? lança Drago avec un sourire et un regard séducteur. Ça te dirait que je te fasse visiter deux, trois endroits secrets du château?

La jeune fille s'empourpra immédiatement: elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'objectif de cette "visite".

_Qu'est-ce que je déteste de genre de filles.._

Elle acquiesça, son heure était venue. Elle avait toujours rêvé qu'un jour, le grand Prince des Serpentards s'intéresserait à elle. Ils avancèrent de quelques pas, et Drago, habitué de ce genre de plan de dernière minute, repéra rapidement un placard à balais qu'il avait déjà testé et qui était parfait pour l'occasion.

Il la fit entrer dans la petite pièce sans fenêtre et dont la seule source de lumière était celle du couloir qui parvenait à passer sous la porte. Sur le mur opposé en face de l'entrée, des étagères remplis de pots de peintures, de chiffons ou autres. Il referma rapidement la porte et se jeta sur sa victime qui s'était appuyée contre le mur l'attendant les yeux pétillants. A peine l'avait-il touchée, que déjà elle commençait à gémir. Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux bouclés, collant son corps contre le sien. Fine comme elle était, elle noua facilement ses jambes autour des hanches de son bienfaiteur, frottant son entre-jambe contre lui. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, lui donnant des baisers langoureux, farouches. Il sentait ses ongles dans son dos, pressé de pouvoir toucher sa musculature légendaire. Tout allait très vite, il voulait en finir. La chaleur était grimpée, la respiration saccadée il déchira violemment son chemisier et dégrafit son soutien-gorge. Il passa sa langue furtivement sur sa poitrine puis releva sa jupe. Surpris, il constata qu'elle n'avait pas de culotte.

Il s'arrêta.

Tout s'était passé très rapidement, et en moins de deux minutes, elle était nue devant lui, se tortillant d'envie d'aller plus loin, la sueur collant ses cheveux sur son visage.

Il l'observa. Elle le dégoûtait. Elle ne lui fait pas envie. Son visage se durcit et sans un regard pour la jeune fille, il partit.

Il remontait les couloirs silencieux et soudain donna un violent coup de point contre le mur en pierre.

-Qu'est ce qui m'arrive?! Hurla-t-il comme si il espérait entendre une réponse.

La question résonna puis s'éteignit.

-Depuis quand je ne veux plus baiser avec une salope qui est nue devant moi?!

L'énervement, la rage, l'incompréhension déformaient ses traits. Toutes ces questions dans sa tête le rendaient dingue. Il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur quoi que ce soit, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait. Mais ce soir quelque chose l'avait empêché de faire l'amour à cette Serdaigle. Il savait que c'était à cause d'_elle_. Mais cela ne l'aidait pas de savoir qu'_elle_ était responsable...


	3. Chapitre 3

Hello tout le monde, je reviens avec le chapitre 3! J'ai été déçu par la chute du nombre de reviews.. Vos petits commentaires m'avaient vraiment fais plaisir et encouragé et là j'avoue que ça m'a un peu déprimée[peut être pas quand même :-p]

Heureusement, ma parfaite Beta YayhiaA était là! Je te remercie infiniment parce que si ce chapitre est top et sans faute d'orthographe c'est grâce à toi!

Je vous laisse et espère avoir de vos nouvelles!

Réponse à la review: [ça fait mal au coeur, ayez pitié ^^^^]

**Crayoline, **on est d'accord c'est assez diabolique! Et bien c'est avec plaisir, à bientôt!

Bonne lecture à tout le monde!

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

Lorsque Drago entra dans son dortoir la main en sang, la chemise à moitié ouverte et le visage plus froid et dur que d'ordinaire, Blaise ne lui posa même pas de questions. Il savait qu'il se heurterait à un mur. Allongé sur son lit, le garçon à la peau noire interrompit le baiser langoureux qu'il prodiguait à une Serpentard pour observer Drago se diriger directement vers la salle de bain et s'y enfermer. Le blond tourna tel un lion en cage dans l'immense salle d'eau. Il finit par lancer un sort d'insonorisation et s'observa dans la glace: la mâchoire crispée, les yeux fatigués, les cheveux décoiffés. Il savait qu'en apparence, il était toujours aussi parfait mais lui, voyait bien que tout cela l'épuisait. Il tourna le dos à son reflet: devant lui se présentaient une baignoire blanche et une grande douche lustrée.

_Il faut que je trouve une solution..._

Cette nuit-là, Drago mit du temps à s'endormir, gêné par les interminables gémissements de son ami et de sa conquête qui s'échappaient du lit voisin.

_-Hum… Hum… Hum... _

_Des gémissements de plaisir résonnèrent doucement dans la pièce. Il se leva. Avança vers le lit de son meilleur ami et en tira les rideaux. De sous la bosse formée par les deux corps, une tête sortit de sous la couette._

_-Hey mon frère, t'as pas envie de jouer un peu?_

_Blaise souleva le drap, l'invitant à s'y glisser. Il ne se fit pas prier, se débarrassa de son boxer et entra. Il entendit la jeune fille rire et la sentit venir vers lui._

_-Tu vas voir, c'est un super coup celle-là._

_Elle caressa ses jambes, rigolant toujours. Elle mordilla son nombril et arriva à sa hauteur. Au travers de la couverture, une lumière éclaira son visage dévoilant son identité..._

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, avec des sueurs froides, retenant un cri de surprise.

-Hermione… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Ses entrailles se serrèrent, il se sentait vide et froid. Il referma quelques secondes les yeux, essayant de revoir son visage, imaginant ses traits, ses formes. Impossible, le rêve s'était volatilisé.

Il fallait qu'il l'a voie, qu'il se libère de cette fille une bonne fois pour toute. Ou il deviendrait fou.

Transpirant, il s'extirpa de ses draps et entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide et se prépara rapidement.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle commune, il jeta un regard à la pendule qui lui indiqua que huit heures ne tarderaient pas à sonner. Comme le week-end était enfin là, il avait troqué son uniforme pour un jean foncé taille basse et une chemise d'un gris bleuté. A cette heure si matinale, le château était encore endormi et cela convenait parfaitement au Prince des Serpentards. Le soleil était déjà levé, diffusant une douce lumière blanche. Drago marcha sans réfléchir vers la bibliothèque, serrant les poings en fixant l'horizon le regard vide, tentant de fermer son esprit aux souvenirs qui remontaient. Hésitant un moment, il finit par pousser la porte de la bibliothèque.

Hermione Granger referma doucement son livre. Après une demi-heure de travail elle venait de terminer son devoir de Potions à rendre pour mardi. Elle adorait travailler le matin: le soleil étant déjà levé, la pièce était baignée dans une lumière dorée, projetant des formes ensoleillées sur le sol. De plus aucun bruit ne risquait de la déranger: tout le château dormait au moins jusqu'à 10h le week-end. Elle se leva et partit à la recherche de la rangée où elle avait pris son ouvrage. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé: ses cheveux s'étaient un peu disciplinés et ses traits affinés. L'adolescence avait grandit et mûrit, mais malgré son âge, elle n'avait pas encore beaucoup de formes, ce qui ne manquait pas la complexer lorsqu'on le lui faisait remarquer. Ainsi en tant que parfaite élève, elle portait aujourd'hui son uniforme même si elle n'y était pas obligée, car comme toujours, elle ne jurait que par les livres et les études.

-M… O... P, voilà c'est ici.

Elle remonta la rangée rapidement en lisant les inscriptions gravées sur les étagères, et ne vit pas la pile de livres posée devant elle. Elle trébucha dessus mais réussit tout de même à se rattraper à une table. Malheureusement le livre lui échappa mais, avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol, une main blanche le rattrapa habilement.

-"Potions de grands pouvoirs", lut une voix masculine un brin sarcastique. « Intéressant... »

Drago regarda Hermione le cœur serré, sentant la colère bouillonner en lui.

-Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici aussi tôt?

Elle avait employé une voix douce, dénuée de toute agressivité sans même être surprise de le voir.

_Cela aussi avait changé... A quoi jouait-elle donc?_

Il évita sa question en en posant une autre:

-« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien attiser ta curiosité dans un livre pareil, Granger? Serait-ce pour connaître les ingrédients pour une potion de... Polynectar? Laissa-t-il tomber intentionnellement.

Il haussa un sourcil, le visage de marbre. Il savait qu'il jouait à découvert, mais il voulait savoir, il voulait qu'elle lui dise, qu'elle assume.

-Qu…

Il vit alors Hermione pâlir et baisser la tête, mimant de remettre sa jupe convenablement et replacer une mèche derrière son oreille.

-Ou simplement pour le devoir de Potions, trancha-t-elle en essayant de faire comme si elle n'avait pas été troublée par son hypothèse.

Elle s'approcha de lui et doucement lui retira le livre des mains en le regardant dans les yeux. Il la fixa sans sourciller, retenant sa respiration. Son cœur se mit à battre. Il se haïssait.

Hermione rangea le livre à sa place dans un silence lourd et fit demi-tour sans un commentaire de plus.

Drago attendit qu'Hermione quitte la bibliothèque pour bouger. Dès que la porte se referma, il eût envie d'attraper chaque livre de cet endroit et de les jeter, de les déchirer afin d'apaiser sa colère mais, au lieu de cela, il serra les poings et quitta la pièce.

_Se peut-il qu'il sache? Qu'il m'ait reconnue ? _

La question ne cessait de tourner dans l'esprit d'Hermione lorsqu'elle rejoignit sa salle commune.

_Impossible. Comment aurait-il pu? Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si j'avais été moi. Aucun garçon, aucun ne voudrait sortir avec un rat de bibliothèque. Et lui, encore moins…_

_Pourtant son sous-entendu était clair, il était sûrement au courant..._

Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre...

Drago arriva dans la salle commune des Serpentards, énervé. Il prit place sur le canapé sur lequel il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir, et se plongea dans le magazine qui traînait sur la table basse pour se distraire.

-Drago.

Blaise s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Sa peau mate contrastait étonnamment avec le jogging et le marcel beige qu'il portait. On distinguait sa musculature bien travaillée, qui malgré tous ses efforts n'égalait pas celle de son ami.

« Que s'est-il passé hier?

Il vit la mâchoire de Drago se contracter.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre?

-Rien, j'en ai rien à battre, répondit-il sèchement ne supportant plus la mauvaise humeur constante du Serpentard.

-Alors dégage, et vas t'occuper de ta pute, lança le blond avec agressivité.

Blaise démarra au quart de tour. Il bondit de son siège et se jeta sur Malfoy avec un regard féroce l'empoignant par le col. Drago l'attrapa à la gorge pour le forcer à reculer.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas mal, que le monde autour de toi doit s'arrêter, siffla Zabini avec difficulté.

Il se recula vivement, se libérant de la poigne qui lui enserrait la gorge et partit.

Drago balança avec rage le magazine dans l'imposante cheminée. Il avait envie de détruire tout ce qui l'entourait, de déverser toute sa colère, sa haine, son impuissance face à tout ça. Il ne contrôlait rien et cela le mettait dans une rage excessive.

_Et l'autre, il se prend pour quoi, ma mère ? Toujours en train de me coller comme un chien ! _Tentant de se calmer, il se laissa envoûter par la langoureuse danse des flammes qui consumaient lentement le tas de papier sans valeur...


	4. Chapitre 4

****Hello tout le monde! Me révoilou avec le chapitre 4 pour votre plus grand plaisir je l'espère !

Ahah, vos reviews m'ont fait du bien, donc sur votre demande, je vous apporte la SUIIIITE ! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !

Gros bisous !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

**Guest,** seconde review de ta part, j'avoue que ça me fait très plaisir que ma fic te plaise et que tu la suive! En espérant que tu aimes cette suite, hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre!

**Katie1612, **la voilà la voilà!

Bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**

Un soleil d'hiver se leva sur les immenses jardins de l'école de sorcellerie. Poudlard était recouvert d'un manteau blanc depuis la veille, la température ayant soudainement baissée de plusieurs degrés en moins de trois jours. Le mois de novembre avait beau être déjà bien entamé et les cours du mardi être pour les sixièmes années bien chargés, cela n'empêcha pas la bonne humeur de se répandre dans la Grande Salle. A toutes les tables, des plateaux remplis de pains, de brioches et autres viennoiseries étaient rapidement vidés.  
Du côté des Griffondors, Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny déjeunaient dans l'enthousiasme général. La brune n'était pas allée à la bibliothèque depuis trois jours de peur d'y croiser Drago Malfoy, ce qui était une première. Elle n'avait jamais fui cet endroit, mais surtout jamais fui personne. Elle avait réussi à l'éviter mais savait que cela ne pourrait durer encore longtemps car à 14h ils avaient cours de Méthamorphoses ensemble. Évidemment, ses amis commençaient à se poser sérieusement des questions quant à ce comportement si soudain et inimaginable pour la fille qu'ils connaissaient, qui avait toujours la tête cachée derrière un livre, mais décidèrent de voir comment évoluait la situation avant se s'affoler.

Un peu plus loin, à la table des Serpentards, Blaise mangeait avec Habby et Pansy.  
Les jeunes filles étaient toutes deux brunes avec des cheveux très noirs leur arrivant aux épaules. La différence entre elles étaient principalement leur carrure : alors que Pansy avait des épaules et un visage très carrés pour une fille, Habby était quant à elle grande. Sans être ronde, elle avait des formes gracieuses et un visage doux avec une paire d'yeux d'un vert éclatant. Les trois amis parlaient brièvement de choses et d'autres, de sujets sans importance. Ils semblaient s'ennuyer profondément, mais ce que tous ignorait, c'était que sous la table, deux de ces trois Serpentards avaient leurs doigts entrelacés.

Lorsque Drago vint les rejoindre, il était évident que la nuit avait été mauvaise. Ses cheveux étaient dans le désordre le plus total, ses yeux avaient perdu un peu de leur éclat et sa peau pâle lui donnait l'air malade. Malade d'obsession immanquablement.

Il s'installa en face d'Habby et à la droit de Pansy qui lui fit un grand sourire malgré ce qui avait pu se passer le vendredi précédent.

_Elle est vraiment conne, on dirait un boomerang : toujours en train de revenir vers son lanceur. _

Le Prince des Serpentards lança un regard dédaigneux à son caniche et à Blaise. Habby lui fit un petit sourire -qu'il ignora même s'il n'avait rien contre elle. Il l'avait toujours trouvée agréable, avec son visage innocent. Mais il savait qu'elle était la chasse gardée de Blaise et que celui-ci l'appréciait réellement.

Dans son dos, il entendait des rires joyeux, des conversations animées et cela l'excédait. Il ne supportait pas la vue du bonheur autour de lui. Un bonheur qui se refusait à lui qui n'avait pas esquissé un seul sourire depuis des jours et ne dormait plus la nuit. Il était fatigué et profondément irritable.

L'ambiance ennuyeuse à sa table l'agaça encore plus : il termina son café d'une traite et quitta le salle.

-La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier. Elle peut en revanche vous être utile dans n'importe quelle situation..

La voix de McGonagall résonnait dans la grande salle de classe silencieuse, où Serpentards et Griffondors écoutaient d'une oreille distraite le cours.

Hermione fidèle à elle-même, prenait des notes sur un morceau de parchemin. Elle ne parvenait pourtant pas à se concentrer. En effet, deux rangs derrière elle, après Ron et Harry, le blond qu'elle avait trompé avec du Polynectar, tout en la fixant, ne cessait de faire tourner dans sa main un tube en aluminium, provocant un incessant roulement à bille. Elle sentait son regard perçant lui brûler le dos. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise, surtout qu'il lui était impossible de penser à autre chose avec ce bruit insupportable. La moitié du cours passa et les seules choses qu'Hermione était parvenue à écrire, elle les connaissait déjà pour les avoir vues l'année précédente.

Tac. Silence. Tac. Silence. Tac. Tac.

Hermione se retourna vivement. Ça y est, maintenant il frappait la talonnette de sa chaussure sur les pieds en métal de son tabouret.

_Un véritable orchestre à lui tout seul.._

La Griffondor lui lança un regard noir, énervée de son petit manège.

-Bon, Malfoy tu arrêtes ton bazar maintenant, chuchota-t-elle.

_Mission accomplie !_

Drago lui lança un regard provocateur :

-Non.

-Non ?

Il renouvela sa réponse avec un regard hypocrite.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin ? Demanda-t-elle en commençant à s'énerver.

-Mais rien du tout, tout va bien.

-Très drôle, arrête de mentir.

Le monde s'arrêta. Drago la fixa avec des yeux qui auraient pu tuer n'importe qui sur place. Hermione savait que c'était la phrase à ne pas dire. Elle détourna la tête, s'apprêtant à se retourner, mais ne put ignorer le ton sec du Serpantard qui lui glaça la sang.

-Ne me parle pas d'honnêteté Granger, siffla-t-il froidement. Si quelqu'un doit arrêter de mentir ce n'est pas moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

Cette fois, elle avait parlé à voix haute, attirant l'attention de sa professeur.

-Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Drago vit l'occasion parfaite et n'hésita pas une seconde pour s'en saisir.

-Si, professeur. Vous interrompez une conversation très intéressante.

L'ensemble de la classe retint son souffle. Drago s'aventurait sur une pente glissante, il le savait. Mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, se dit-il.

-Ho, vraiment Mr. Malfoy ? Et que diriez-vous de terminer votre conversation dans le bureau du directeur ?

-Excellente idée professeur, lui répondit-il avec insolence sur le même ton désinvolte.

-Je retire 50 points à votre maison pour votre insolence. Sortez immédiatement.

McGonagall pinça les lèvres: aucun élève n'était autorisé à lui manquer de respect de cette manière.

Le Prince des Serpentards se leva avec nonchalance et se dirigea tout sourire vers la sortie. Il se retourna : Hermione n'avait pas bougé et le regardait partir perplexe.

-On peut savoir ce que tu attends Granger ? Lança-t-il.

Hermione sursauta et le regarda avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas. Drago jeta un regard éloquent à sa professeur de métamorphose qui le soutint un long moment avant de s'adresser à son élève :

-Miss Granger, ne pensez-vous donc pas que Mr. Malfoy risque d'avoir quelques problèmes à terminer sa conversation avec vous si vous ne vous trouvez pas avec lui ?

Hemione bégaya de brèves paroles, ne réalisant pas qu'elle était pour la première fois de sa vie virée de cours. Ron et Harry la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds se lever et doucement rejoindre le Serpentard qui, au fond de la salle, la regardait venir jusqu'à lui avec un sourire victorieux.

Au fond de lui il bouillonnait, il le savait. Bientôt il pourrait laisser sortir toute cette haine, cette rancune. Mais pour l'instant, tant qu'ils étaient toujours ici il devait se retenir, car personne ne devait être au courant de ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux.

Il avait une réputation à préserver, de plus c'était un Malfoy, le plus jeune de la lignée, celui qui assurerait la continuité et la pureté du sang de la famille. Toucher une Sang-de-Bourbe lui attirerait des ennuis et ridiculiserait sa famille. Voilà pourquoi tout cela devait être réglé vite et bien.

Avec une galanterie qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Hermione. Les deux élèves commencèrent à s'éloigner de la salle de classe dans un silence de mort. Tout le monde étant en cours, le château était silencieux, ne rendant l'atmosphère que plus froide. Hermione ne s'était pas préparée à se retrouver une nouvelle fois seule à seul avec Drago, provoquant chez elle une angoisse qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler. Dès lors que le Serpentard jugea que la distance entre eux et la salle de classe fût suffisante, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle :

-Alors Granger, tu n'as rien à me dire ?! Demanda-t-il sur un ton agressif.

Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux, tentant de contrôler l'inquiétude qui l'envahissait.

-Un secret par exemple ?! Continua-t-il sur la même lancée.

Drago aurait voulu se contrôler, lui montrer que tout cela lui importait peu, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure, sa respiration accélérer.

Elle ne répondait rien, se contentait de le regarder sans aucune expression. Il voulait la secouer, lui hurler dessus mais il ne pouvait pas la toucher. Il ne voulait pas ressentir ce qu'il éprouvait à son contact.

-Je... Tu ne peux comprendre.. murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il crut avoir rêvé de sa réponse.

-Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi tu joues à être quelqu'un d'autre ?! Que tu manipules les gens et te cache parce que tu as honte de toi ?! Oui, tu as raison je ne comprends pas !

La rage se lisait dans ses yeux, ses paroles heurtèrent Hermione avec une violence qui lui fit tellement mal que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

_C'est normal qu'il s'énerve, c'est normal.. Je lui ai joué un sale tour, sa réaction est tout à fait normale..._

Elle tentait de se répéter ses paroles pour se consoler, pour s'apaiser, en vain. Elle ne répondit rien, essuya la larme qui coulait lentement le long de sa joue et se remit à marcher rapidement pour fuir ce regard empli de haine.

Drago, fulminant, la regarda partir. Sa vue était brouillée, son sang battait dans sa tempe, sa mâchoire contractée devenait douloureuse et ses jointures de mains étaient devenues très blanches.

_Elle pleure. Elle fuit. Elle pleure. _

A son grand étonnement, il commença lui aussi à marcher, se tenant assez loin derrière elle. Leurs pas résonnèrent dans le long couloir de pierres. Hermione fût surprise d'entendre Malfoy la suivre. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il reste derrière, trop énervé pour la revoir ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

Drago en retrait, sentait la tension redescendre peu à peu. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés comme si il venait de se battre. Il regarda Hermione qui déambulait quelques mètres devant lui : sa silhouette se balançait en rythme de ses pas, ses cheveux épais et ondulés tombant dans son dos.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'intersection qui à gauche l'amenait au bureau de Dumbledore, sans hésiter, elle prit le chemin de droite. Très vite, la porte des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage apparut. Hermione entra dans la pièce circulaire aux immenses fenêtres. Toujours au centre de la pièce, les imposants robinets qui cachaient l'entrée de la chambre des Secrets : la Griffondor s'avança vers l'un deux et s'appuya sur le rebord, laissant tomber sur la pierre polie ses larmes. Drago était, quant à lui, resté devant la porte. Le problème n'était pas que les toilettes soient réservées aux filles -elles étaient régulièrement utilisées par des garçons- mais il ne savait pas s'il voulait entrer et s'il était prêt à se retrouver face à elle, à voir ses yeux rougis apeuré le regarder.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et il finit par pousser la porte.

Il trouva Hermione dos aux lavabos, tournée vers lui, la tête baissée, les yeux fixant le sol. Le prince des Serpentards commença à s'avancer vers elle. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui et fixa ses yeux gris, ce fût comme si quelque chose en lui se réveilla. Son corps frémit, son cœur battit plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il était empli d'un bonheur indéfinissable. D'une démarche gracieuse il se rapprocha encore de celle qui faisait naître en lui tant de sensations, il fit glisser sa main dans son dos et comme dans un rêve éveillé, l'embrassa avec tendresse.


	5. Chapitre 5

Hello hello, devinez qui revient avec le chapitre 5 ?! Et bien c'est moi !

Et oui, je vous apporte la suite et c'est avec un immense plaisir que je la poste en ce dimanche magnifique [lol] parce que vos reviews mon juuuste trop mis le moral au top! Je suis vraiment ravie que l'histoire vous plaise, mais sans plus attendre le chapitre! OUPS, d'abord...

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

**Guest, **oh te revoilà! Et c'est un plaisir :) Je t'apporte la suite, en espérant que tu ne seras décu(e) ! Bye

**Gill, **tiens on me l'avait jamais faite le coup du pleins de reviews, et ça m'a bien fait rire! Voilà la suite pour ton grand plaisir, j'en suis sur. Désolée mais je n'ai pas d'autres histoires publiées pour l'instant, je me concentre d'abord sur cette histoire avant d'en publier d'autres !  
N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre, bye!

Je voudrais dire un grand MEEEEERCI à ma Beta YayhiaA qui à chaque fois me rend un chapitre parfait!

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

**Chapitre 5.**

Drago sentit Hermione frissonner. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant au maximum sur son baiser. Rapidement, celui-ci devint plus profond, leurs langues commençant à se chercher. Le blond posa ses mains sur la taille de la Griffondor, soulevant lentement le pull qui l'empêchait de caresser sa peau. Mais Hermione mit fin au baiser provoquant un froncement des sourcils de Drago. Elle se recula légèrement et lui sourit faisant apparaître sa pommette. Le Prince des Serpentards rit intérieurement, se rappelant de la colère qu'il avait éprouvée en comprenant que c'était elle qui lui avait fait un fellation.

Mais rien ne pouvait venir troubler ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il était bien, son corps frémissant, ne désirant rien d'autre que de continuer à explorer tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas de sa partenaire. C'était comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis des années : il était pressé mais voulait profiter au maximum de l'instant.

Soudain Hermione lui attrapa la main, le sortant de sa rêverie. Sa peau était douce et chaude, sa paume légèrement transpirante. En marchant à reculons, elle le guida jusqu'à se qu'elle se retrouve le dos contre le battant d'une des portes des toilettes, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux, et espérait sans doute trouver une réponse dans cet infini de gris. D'un mouvement de bassin elle ouvrit la porte. Drago la regarda avec envie, pendant qu'elle entrait, l'invitant à la suivre en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure. Il pénétra à son tour dans la minuscule pièce, séparée des autres par de grandes parois verdâtre. Hermione l'attendait, appuyée contre l'une d'elles avec un immense sourire. A nouveau il la prit par la taille et amorça un baiser passionné. La jeune fille passa alors ses bras autour de son cou, caressant ses cheveux blonds. Il adorait quand elle faisait ça.

Drago décida de prendre les devants et passa ses mains sous le pull d'Hermione. Remontant vers son soutien-gorge, ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec une matière douce -de la soie sans aucun doute, avant de faire le tour de son buste et de dégrafer habilement le vêtement. Débarrassé de cet obstacle, il posa ses mains sur ses seins, les palpant, sentant dans sa paume les tétons tendus par l'excitation. Laissant les lèvres de la jeune fille tranquille, il déposa sur son cou et sa clavicule des baisers fiévreux. Hermione frémit, poussant des gémissements de plaisir dans le creux de son oreille. Il se rappela alors de l'Hermione avec qui il avait fait les préliminaires quelques jours plus tôt : ce n'était pas du tout la même personne. Cette fois, elle semblait plus vulnérable, plus fragile. Elle était réelle tout simplement.

Il la débarrassa de son haut, entraînant son sous-vêtement avec. Puis sans savoir pourquoi, s'agenouilla devant elle et l'observa : elle avait les cheveux un peu désordonnés, les joues rougies par la chaleur ou gêne, il l'ignorait et ses yeux chocolats pétillaient en le regardant. Il la trouva éblouissante en cet instant.

Sortant de sa torpeur, il attrapa avec douceur sa cheville et fit descendre sa jupe le long de ses jambes, puis ses collants. Tout en découvrant peu à peu sa peau, il déposa des baisers sur chaque parcelle de chair, sentant l'odeur de crème à la vanille qui en émanaient. Il leva les yeux vers celle à qui il prodiguait toutes ces petites attentions qui désormais ne portait plus qu'une petite culotte bleue nuit en soie. Il se remit debout et s'appuya contre la paroi : la distance entre eux étant au maximum de se que la taille de la cabine permettait, et la contempla.

A son tour Hermione voulut lui montrer qu'elle voulait aller plus loin avec lui, elle vint se coller contre lui et se tourna, son dos contre son torse. Drago ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle faisait, mais lorsqu'elle commença à descendre le bassin en ondulant et frottant ses fesses contre ses parties génitales, il ne mit pas longtemps à y voir plus clair.

_Elle est indéniablement en train d'essayer de m'exciter, _se dit-il.

Elle monta ses mains au dessus de sa tête et les posa dans le cou du garçon, caressant sa peau, en poussant un gémissement. Rapidement, elle sentit dans son dos, une bosse se former dans la pantalon de Drago. Elle sourit, il la désirait et cela lui redonna confiance en elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Drago déboutonner sa chemise, faisant apparaître une série d'abdos sculptés, comparables à ceux d'un statue grecque. Il enleva son pantalon et termina par son boxer. Les joues d'Hermione se teintèrent un peu plus. Cette fois-ci tout était différent : il savait qui elle était, la pièce était éclairée et elle pouvait le voir autant que lui pouvait la voir. Il effaça en une enjambée la distance qui les séparaient. Hermione enleva sa culotte au moment où Drago posa les mains sur ses fesses, l'aidant à se hisser sur ses hanches. Il la regarda de ses yeux gris, lui demandant mutiquement si elle était prête. Elle acquiesça et d'un mouvement de bassin il entra en elle, l'appuyant délicatement contre la paroi verte. Hermione bascula la tête en arrière avec une grimace de douleur. Drago eût peur de lui avoir fait mal mais bientôt elle se redressa et prit les devants, bougeant le bassin de haut en bas, gémissant de plaisir. Drago la laissa faire, profitant de l'instant, du plaisir qu'il ressentait, sans penser à plus tard, commençant à gémir son prénom au gré de ses va-et-vient, passant la main dans ses cheveux châtains en arrivant à l'extase...

Drago était assis sur le sol de la cabine sur un tapis de vêtements d'écoliers. Blottie contre son torse à califourchon, Hermione reprenait des forces. L'oreille près du cœur du garçon, elle écoutait les battements réguliers résonner dans son tympan. Elle sourit. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien, elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête qu'elle puisse apprécier le Drago qu'elle découvrait et qui était si différent de l'horripilant et agaçant Serpentard qu'il était habituellement. Son cerveau s'était comme arrêté. Arrêté de réfléchir, de penser aux conséquences, à « l'après ».

_Il redeviendra comme avant, il ne faut pas que je me fasse d'illusions. Il est Serpentard, Sang Pur et a toutes les filles à ses pieds, alors que ferait-il de moi ?_

Lorsqu'elle sentit bouger sous elle Drago, Hermione comprit qu'il était temps de commencer à partir. Elle se releva et tous deux se rhabillèrent en silence, en évitant le regard de l'autre. Drago qui fût prêt le premier sorti, alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

_Est-ce que ça va recommencer ? Je ne peux pas retomber, il en est hors de question. Il me faut une solution et vite._

A ce moment, Hermione sortit de la cabine. Elle se recoiffa devant un miroir de manière à être un minimum présentable : les deux adolescents avaient l'air d'avoir couru un marathon.

Drago se posta derrière elle, faisant à son tour apparaître son visage dans la glace.

-C'était plutôt pas mal, dit-il, brisant enfin le silence qui s'était installé.

Hermione acquiesça, le visage vide de toute expression.

-Ça te tenterait pas de remettre ça ?

Il vit dans le miroir que la jeune fille fût surprise de sa proposition. Lui-même n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il faisait, mais il n'en montra rien, affichant comme d'ordinaire un calme et une confiance en lui imperturbables.

Hermione se retourna de manière à lui faire face.

Ils venaient quand même de faire l'amour ! Dans des toilettes où n'importe qui aurait pu rentrer qui plus est ! Elle n'allait quand même pas avoir honte ou peur de le regarder en face !

-Qu'est- ce que tu entends par là ? Demanda-t-elle, soulevant légèrement son sourcil droit.

-Et bien, disons que quand l'envie nous prend, on peut s'arranger pour réitérer cette expérience..

Drago afficha un sourire explicite en la regardant dans les yeux, s'approchant d'elle.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres.

-C'est d'accord, dit-elle enfin. Maintenant il faut qu'on y aille.

Hermione se faufila entre le garçon et les lavabos et sortit des toilettes.

_Elle a dit oui._

Le Prince des Serpentards mit quelques secondes à réaliser avec quelle facilité elle avait dit oui, avant d'à son tour quitter cet endroit qui il en était sûr, il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier.

-Entrez.

Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger pénétrèrent dans l'imposant bureau de leur directeur. Ce dernier était installé derrière une table en bois, en train d'écrire. Lorsqu'il les vit, Dumbledore posa sa plume et se leva pour s'approcher d'eux, sa longue robe dorée traînant derrière lui.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous les enfants ?

Drago le fixa, grimaçant en entendant ce terme plus que famillier. Hermione à ses côtés, se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre mal à l'aise.

-McGonagall nous envoie...

-Mrs McGonagall...

Il sembla réfléchir, passant la main dans sa longue barbe blanchie.

-Pour mauvais comportement, termina d'expliquer Drago.

Le directeur n'eût aucune réaction mais le Malfoy aurait juré l'avoir vu sourire ne serait-ce qu'une demi seconde.

-Bien, bien. Et Miss Granger, que faites-vous ici ?

-Je... commença-t-elle hésitante.

-Elle m'accompagnait, trancha le blond.

Hermione ne dit rien, ne pouvant cacher son soulagement.

_Mais pourquoi fait-il ça ? Si McGonagall l'apprend, elle le tuera._

Dumbledore acquiesça.

-Dans ce cas Miss, je vous propose de retourner en cours de Métamorphoses.

Il lui sourit, et Hermione fit demi-tour essayant de croiser le regard de Drago. Mais ce dernier fixait le directeur de cette école, comme s'il ne pouvait détourner les yeux.

La jeune fille arriva devant la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit, la refermant lentement derrière elle, priant pour que Drago n'ait pas de problème pour l'avoir couverte.


	6. Chapitre 6

****Salut, gros gros retard pour ce chapitre.. Période de voyage scolaire plus examens à préparé mais période un peu difficile question moral.

Bref, en plus avec le chapitre 4, j'ai été super contente de recevoir toutes vos reviews, vos avis, vos commentaires, vos petits mots gentils et encourageant! Et le chapitre 5... plus rien :-/

J'avoue ça m'a un peu freiné mais je vous apporte quand même le chapitre 6 avec le sourire en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Sans plus attendre le chapitre (pas de partie "Réponses aux reviews anonymes" car sur mes 3 reviews j'ai répondu en M.P )

Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier mes trois reviewvers qui à chaque chapitre prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot et ça ça fais super plaisir !

PS: je t'oublie pas YayhiaA, merci à toi aussi, tu me fais juste rire tous les jours et ça fais du bien !

Gros bisous & bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

**Chapitre 6.**

-Hermione, ça va ? Hermione ?

-Hein ?

Je fus ramenée à la réalité par mes deux amis qui me regardaient avec des yeux inquiets.

-Tu es dans la lune depuis tout à l'heure... commença Harry d'une voix douce.

-Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? demanda Ron.

Ce dernier me fit un sourire chaleureux, auquel je répondis avec bon cœur, touchée par l'inquiétude de ces deux là. J'avais vraiment de la chance de les avoir, ils étaient toujours là pour moi, je pouvais tout leur dire. Enfin, à une exception près : mon histoire avec Malfoy devait rester secrète, et même à mes meilleurs amis, je ne pouvais pas en parler.

-Tout va bien les garçons, je vous assure. Arrêtez donc de vous en faire !

Ils acquiescèrent.

-Bon ! Ça ne vous tenterait pas une bataille de boules de neige dehors ? Proposais-je, déjà toute excitée.

Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi, mais j'étais de très bonne humeur ces derniers temps et aller m'amuser et rire comme une enfant me donnait envie.

Enchantée de ma proposition, nous nous levèrent et quittèrent notre salle commune.

Ce fut dans le hall d'entrée que je le vis : appuyé contre la rampe de l'escalier principal, Drago Malfoy me lança un sourire en coin avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

-Euh.. Les garçons, ça vous embête si je fais un détour par... les toilettes ? Leur demandais-je gênée. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je vous rejoins.

Avant même qu'ils n'aient répondu, je me dirigeai comme par hasard vers les escaliers qui venaient d'être empruntés par le Prince des Serpentards.

Arrivée au premier étage, je commençais à chercher des yeux le blondinet quand on m'attrapa le poignet pour me tirer en arrière, dans un petit coin sombre.

- Salut toi, susurra une voix masculine à l'oreille.

Mon cœur se mit à battre, des bras musclés m'entouraient la taille. Je n'avais pas peur, le simple fait de le sentir contre moi me donnait chaud.

Me contrôlant, je me dégageai et me retournai pour lui faire face. Ses yeux gris me regardèrent, puis il approcha son visage du mien et m'embrassa. Un baiser doux, sans empressement. Puis il s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui et se laissa glisser, de manière à être assis par terre. Je me mis dans la même position qu'une semaine auparavant, à califourchon et l'embrassai de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, nos langues se mêlèrent au jeu. Je sentis ses mains chaudes caresser la peau de mes hanches, je passais les mains sur sa nuque, passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

J'étais bien. Pourtant je ne voulais pas m'attacher à lui, je ne pouvais pas m'attacher. Je savais que ce ne serait qu'à sens unique et qu'au final je finirais par souffrir. J'avais accepté son offre sans vraiment réfléchir à tout ça, mais après une semaine à le côtoyer je me rendais compte que quoi que je fasse pour essayer de bloquer le moindre sentiment, la moindre émotion vis à vis de lui, j'étais forcée de reconnaître que parfois il me manquait.

_C'est étrange, il est tellement doux que souvent j'oublie qui il est..._  
Les minutes passèrent, notre échange continuant sans pour autant déraper comme les fois précédentes. Depuis une semaine, nous multipliions les rencontres dans des lieux reculés. Nous n'avions pas refait l'amour depuis la fois des toilettes, et nous n'avions d'ailleurs jamais reparlé de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là.

Je mis fin au baiser, reprenant doucement mon souffle et l'observai.

_Il est si différent dans ces moments- là..._

Parfois je le croise dans les couloirs, mais c'est comme si j'étais invisible. Je comprends qu'il ne veuille prendre aucun risque, mais je suis une fille et comme toutes les filles, je n'aspire pas à une relation cachée, peu importe avec quel garçon.

Je posai ma main sur sa joue, caressant sa peau.

-Il faut que j'y aille, Harry et Ron m'attendent.

Il me fit une moue de chien battu, attrapa mes mains et les posa contre son torse dur comme de la pierre. Je sentis sous ma paume, ses abdos, et, me concentrant un peu, son cœur. Celui qu'on croyait sans cœur en avait, je pouvais le certifier, bien un.

Il passa la main dans mes cheveux emmêlés et m'embrassa furtivement.

-Déjà ?

J'affirmai d'un signe de tête. Nous n'avions que peu de conversation, nous limitant à des phrases courtes et sans importance ; presque répétitives.

Je me relevai, remit convenablement mon polo et partit, laissant derrière moi Drago qui, je le savais me suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse de son champ de vision.

_Et voilà, elle est partie._

Je restais assis sur le sol froid encore un moment. Le couloir était reculé, aucune chance que quelqu'un ne me voit. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'avais choisi. En étant avec Granger, je prenais tellement de risques, que si n'importe qui nous voyait, mon propre père me tuerait. Mais on passait du bon temps, et j'étais redevenu comme avant l'incident...  
Je me relevai et marchai jusqu'à l'unique source de lumière de cette endroit : la fenêtre. L'hiver était bien là : le lac gelé et les élèves qui se lançaient des boules de neige le prouvaient. Mon regard fut attiré par trois Griffondors. Un rire doux résonna à mon oreille. Et effectivement elle était là, riant et lançant des boules de neige sur Potter et Weasley. Elle était tellement pleine de vie, à la fois souriante et sérieuse. Soudain, un de ses lancés atteignit le rouquin en pleine figure. Celui-ci fût surpris pendant quelques secondes, me laissant le temps de rire intérieurement, avant de se jeter Granger. Elle poussa un petit cri, lorsqu'il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit tomber dans la neige. Il s'allongea sur elle, riant aux éclats avec elle.

Je fus surpris de cette proximité. Je pensais qu'ils étaient simplement amis...

Weasley se releva, aida Granger à se remettre sur pied puis l'embrassa sur le front. De mon observatoire , je pus la voir devenir écarlate, une jolie couleur s'ajoutant sur ses joues déjà rougies par le froid.

_Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de tout ce manège pour l'avoir !_

Je les observais jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent au château pour probablement se réchauffer.

Trois Griffondors entrèrent dans leur salle commune, trempés et heureux de retrouver cet endroit douillet qu'ils connaissaient si bien. Harry Potter s'installa dans un fauteuil, et son ami Ron prit place dans le canapé en face de la cheminée. Hermione les rejoignit bien vite, et s'allongea sur le sofa, posant sa tête sur les genoux du rouquin.

-Vous ne sauriez pas où est Ginny par hasard ? Demanda Harry à ses meilleurs amis.

-Il me semble qu'elle devait travailler sur un devoir de métamorphoses qu'elle doit rendre pour demain. Elle est sûrement dans sa chambre, lui répondit Hermione tout en sentant la main de Ron commencer à lui caresser le front.

-Ah...  
Harry lui fit un regard de martyr : en tant que garçon il ne pouvait pas entrer dans le dortoir des filles, surtout qu'il n'avait pas vu sa petite-amie de la journée.

-Très bien j'y vais, souffla Hermione.

La jeune fille se releva doucement. Elle commençait à avoir froid avec ces vêtements trempés, un bon bain lui ferait du bien !

La Griffondor poussa la porte de son dortoir. Un bruit d'eau qui coule parvenait de la salle de bain.

-Ginny, tu es sous la douche ?

-Non, je laisse couler l'eau pour le plaisir !

La réponse ironique de sa meilleure amie fit prendre conscience à Hermione de la stupidité de sa question.

-Harry te cherche. Tu as bientôt fini, je voudrais prendre une douche avant le dîner ?

-Je viens de commencer ! Lui répondit Ginny qui était obligée de crier. Tu n'as qu'à utiliser la salle de bain des préfets, personne n'y va jamais !

-Mais Ginny, je ne suis pas préfète !

-Le code c'est Abritus !

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes puis se décida : personne n'y allait jamais, elle ne risquait pas de se faire prendre ; de plus Harry avait toujours vanté la « baignoire » immense. Sans plus attendre, elle attrapa un bas de jogging et un tee shirt avant de quitter le dortoir.

-Abritus, chuchota Hermione.

En ouvrant la porte, celle-ci produisit un grincement, signe qu'elle était rarement utilisée. La Griffondor resta ébahie devant la taille de la pièce pour une simple salle de bain, et ne vit pas l'ombre qui la suivait depuis un moment se profiler contre un mur sur sa droite.

_Le bonheur ! j'ai bien fait d'écouter Ginny._

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et ouvrit les imposants robinets qui se mirent à faire jaillir de l'eau de toutes les couleurs. Des parfums apaisants embaumèrent la pièce, et rapidement le bain se remplit.

Hermione se débarrassa de ses vêtements, et dès que les robinets s'éteignirent, elle entra dans l'eau. Tous ces muscles se détendirent au contact de l'eau très chaude.

_Exactement comme je l'aime,_ se dit-elle.

Elle se prélassa, nagea un peu, puis finit par s'appuyer contre le rebord en pierre et ferma les yeux.

Peu à peu son esprit se vida, et se reposa. Elle était divinement bien. Mais soudain elle sursauta violemment : la grincement de la porte s'ouvrant vint troubler le silence.


	7. Chapitre 7

Hello tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais ! NUMBER007 :)

Gros retard, sorry mais période d'examens ( comme pour beaucoup je pense, j'espère que vous aussi ça c'est bien passé ! ) et flemme ( sun sun sun ) ..

Mais, j'adore toujours autant écrire et donc c'est avec plaisir que j'ai écrit la suite de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !Trève de blabla, gros bisous et bonne lecture !  
PS: dédia à YayhiaA, j'ai enlevé les rideaux!

Réponse review anonyme:

**Guest**, j'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite, en espérant que tu n'avais pas deviné ce qui va se passer. Bisous, à bientôt! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 7.**

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine.

Qui pouvait bien venir ici ?

Elle commença à paniquer, il n'y avait que deux possibilités : soit un professeur allait franchir cette porte et elle allait se retrouver collée pendant au moins une semaine, ou alors un élève, la découvrant nue dans son bain et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Merlin », la nouvelle allait faire le tour de l'école. Aucune de ces options ne l'enchantaient. De toute manière, elle se retrouvait prise au piège, et c'est retenant son souffle qu'elle fixa la porte qui lui dévoila l'inconnu.

-Drago... murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le Serpentard entra dans la pièce, le visage sans aucune expression. Hermione ne le quitta pas des yeux mais dût détourner le regard, gênée lorsqu'il commença à se déshabiller. Il laissa ses affaires en tas et entra dans l'eau fumante.

-Pourquoi mets-tu l'eau aussi chaude ? Demanda Drago.

Sa voix était rauque, comme si il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

-Parce que c'est comme ça que je l'aime.

_**(Et)**_ Il ne dit rien de plus.

La pièce était saturée en humidité, les cheveux d'Hermione en face de moi étaient mouillés sans qu'elle n'ait mis la tête sous l'eau. Sa peau était humide, luisante,attirante. Je laissai glisser mes yeux le long de sa cou, de sa poitrine. J'avais l'impression d'entendre son cœur d'ici. Son ventre qui se soulevait au rythme régulier sa respiration. Je savais bien que je la mettais mal à l'aise à la regarder comme ça, mais je ne désirais qu'une chose : qu'elle s'approche de moi et me laisse la toucher, l'embrasser.

La tentation était tellement forte que je finis par y céder. J'avançais lentement de quelques pas dans l'eau, sans rompre le silence, réduisant peu à peu la distance entre nos deux corps. Je sentis l'excitation monter en moi mais je la contrôlai. Je fixai ses yeux noisettes, qui m'observaient faire.

A quelques centimètres d'elle, je passais ma main sur ses hanches puis dans le bas de son dos et collais mon corps au sien. Je plongeais dans son cou, humant les odeurx vanillées qui émanaient du bain, suçotant sa peau. Hermione pencha la tête en arrière, respirant plus fort. Mon autre main attrapa sa jambe et je vins la coller contre ma hanche.

Elle n'était pas à moi, mais je désirais tellement qu'elle le soit,..

L'ignorer ainsi lorsque je la croisais était une torture et je sentais qu'elle aussi en souffrait. Mais que faire ? Nous ne sommes pas du même monde et nous ne le serons jamais. Il y a ce mur, cette ligne infranchissable entre nous, qui nous sépare à jamais.

Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago, s'y agrippant comme à une bouée,collant son corps contre le sien, désirant ne faire qu'un avec son bienfaiteur. Elle tentait de graver chacun de ses gestes, de ses baisers fiévreux.

Drago sentis ses mains transpirantes de la jeune fille sur mon torse. Mais elles semblaient le repousser. Ie relevais la tête, croisant son regard. Elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, il le sentais.

-Drago.., Je.., Je ne peux plus.. dit-elle en évitant son regard.

Le cœur du Serpentard rata un battement. Il comprit immédiatement de quoi elle parlait, mais ne voulu pas l'admettre.  
-Tu ne peux plus quoi ? Demandais-il, feignant l'incompréhension.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ils brillaient.

_« Pleurait-t-elle ? C'était impossible. Avec ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle ne devait ressentir que du plaisir. »_

-Tu ne peux plus ou tu ne veux plus ? Lança Drago sur un ton glacial, s'éloignant d'elle mais laissant son regard la fixer.

-Je ne veux plus.., finit-elle par répondre d'une voix faible. Il y a Ron...

Il le savais, au fond de lui il le savait, mais ce fût trop dur de rester de marbre en l'entendant de sa bouche. Il sentis la rage monter en lui, incontrôlable.

-Cet abruti ? Tu penses qu'il te rendra heureuse ? Hurlais-il, dégoûté.

-Oui ! Oui, je pense qu'il me rendra heureuse. Il me rendra plus heureuse que toi ! répondit Hermione sur la défensive, s'énervant elle aussi. Toi et moi ça ne mène à rien, rien qui me lie à toi.

Elle le regarda, le fusillant du regard, attendant une réponse qu'il ne lui donnerait pas. Le prince des Serpentard serrait les dents à en avoir des crampes dans la mâchoire. La dernière chose qu'il lui dis fut « Vas t'en ».

Elle lui lança un regard froid et me répondit avant de sortir de la baignoire :

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette et partie en claquant la porte derrière elle.

La salle de bain lui parut soudainement plus vide, l'eau plus froide. Il frappai alors dans le liquide qui l'entourait. L'eau gicla, l'éclaboussant. Il sentit ses mains trembler.

_« Un rouquin, une traître à-son-Sang, un misérable, il l'a. Lui. Il me répugne.  
Il n'a rien, il ne peut rien lui offrir. L'envie de sortir de ce bain d'aller la rejoindre et de lui montrer que je ne veux pas la perdre, de l'embrasser comme personne ne l'a jamais embrassé, lui tenir la main dans les couloirs, me réveiller le matin à ses côtés. Il y a tellement de choses..  
Mais tout cela c'est lui. Ron. C'est lui qui peut lui donner ça, il en a la possibilité, rien ne s'oppose à lui, à eux, à leur couple. Elle n'a pas besoin de se cacher avec lui. Il l'aime, il est attentionné, c'est le bon garçon. Et elle l'aime en retour.  
Contre ça, je suis impuissant.. »_

Malgré le calme qui régnait, Drago n'entendit pas les sanglots étouffés d'Hermione de l'autre côté de la salle d'eau. Il lui fallait reprendre ses esprits si elle voulait pouvoir rentrer à son dortoir. Elle s'habilla lentement, laissant les larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues, puis elle courut jusqu'à sa salle commune. Elle traversa la pièce rouge et or quelques élèves la regardèrent passer mais ne s'attardèrent pas sur elle. Hermione gravit les quelques marches qui la séparaient de sa chambre, poussa la porte et se retrouva face à Ginny et Harry en position assez évoquante.

Ses meilleurs amis était en sous-vêtements, Ginny sur son petit-ami, l'embrassant avec fougue. Harry fût immédiatement gêné d'être surpris dans cette situation par Hermione. Ginny quant à elle n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour remarquer les yeux rouges d'Hermione et mettre Harry dehors en lui lançant un simple « on se voit plus tard » avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Elle ne posa aucune question, enfila simplement une petite robe vert d'eau en coton et rejoignit Hermione qui s'était allongée sur son lit. Elle se coucha à côté d'elle, refermant ses bras autour de sa meilleure amie en la berçant et lui répétant « Je suis là, je suis là... »

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione s'endormit, bien loin d'imaginer la rage qui s'emparait de Drago à l'autre bout du château.

Un énième vase s'éclata contre le mur, faisant résonner un bruit du verre se brisant dans tous les cachots. C'est à ce moment que la porte de son dortoir s'ouvrit sur Blaise. Ce dernier trouva Drago dans l'état dans lequel il l'imaginait : les cheveux complètement décoiffés, la mâchoire contractée par la rage, les veines de ses tempes gonflées et un regard des plus noirs. Il avait fait sauté tous les boutons de sa chemise, lui donnant un air sauvage. Ce qui surprit le plus le nouvel arrivant fut l'état de la chambre. Tous les rideaux avaient été arrachés, des éclats de verres et de bois jonchaient le sol. Il se doutait que le dortoir ne devait pas être en très bon état lorsqu'en arrivant avec Habby quelques minutes plutôt, Pansy lui avait annoncé que depuis plus d'une heure, Drago était en train de tout détruire à l' étage. Personne n'avait osé aller le voir ou lui dire quoi que ce soit.

« Vu l'état de Drago, ils ont bien fait », pensa Blaise.

Lui n'avait pas hésité, il était le seul à ce jour qui était capable de le calmer et qui parvenait à se faire écouter par le Prince des Serpentards.

Blaise avait gravi les quelques marches et se retrouvait désormais en face de son meilleur ami.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté durant les secondes qui suivirent où les deux amis de longue date se toisèrent en chiens de faïence.

-C'est elle, finit par dire Blaise en refermant la porte de leur dortoir.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Drago ne le lâcha pas des yeux, seule sa respiration se faisant entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Lui lança agressivement le Serpentard.

Blaise ne répondit pas, au lieu de ça il rouvrit la porte et sortit. Malfoy ne bougea pas, se demandant si son meilleur ami avait vraiment deviné ce qui s'était passé entre Hermione et lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint accompagné d'Habby. La jeune fille semblait un peu gênée de se retrouver ici et regardait tout autour d'elle en évitant le regard du blond. Blaise referma la porte et lança un sort d'insonorisation. La seule présence féminine se détendit et s'accrocha au bras du garçon à la peau mate à côté de lui. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire bienveillant et passa la main autour de sa taille.

-Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. La seule chose que je sais c'est que ça ne se combat pas, commença Blaise d'une voix neutre. Je te connais, depuis toujours. Ce que tu ressens, tu ne l'as jamais ressentis et je ne l'avais jamais ressentis non plus. Mais aujourd'hui tu arrives à un tournant de ta vie et la seule chose que tu dois te demander c'est : est-ce que je vais faire mes propres choix ou mon père devra pour toujours, décider de ma route ? Je ne sais pas qui c'est, ni ce qui se passe entre vous, mais tu ne seras jamais heureux sans elle, crois moi.

Habby lui adressa un léger sourire, puis posa sa main sur le torse de son amoureux avant de quitter la pièce, sentant que sa présence n'était pas indispensable à ce qui allait venir.

Constatant que son meilleur ami s'était calmé, Blaise s'approcha de son meilleur ami et posa un main fraternel sur son épaule.  
« T'es mon frère, tu mérites d'être heureux mon vieux, termina Blaise en regardant Drago dans les yeux. »  
Puis il quitta la pièce, laissant Drago seul avec ces dernières paroles. Malfoy rejoignit son lit et s'y allongea, fixant le plafond de sa chambre, un idée germant déjà dans son esprit...


End file.
